End Stories
by Frailly
Summary: The end is near for Amy and Rory which leads the Doctor to think on his past companions and how each ending is different.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Doctor Who**

**Summery: The end is near for Amy and Rory which leads the Doctor to think on his past companions and how each ending is different. **

**Author note: To all those reading my other stories, they are to be updated soon :)**

**End Stories**

Rose went in many ways very much like she came, young and falling in love. Of course, it seemed for a while, that her ending would have had a much worse result. Being torn across a parallel universe like that, the Doctor would still hear her screams sometimes at night, less and less now though. She had cried a thousand tears by the time he got to say goodbye on the beach. She would cry a thousand more before they got to stand on the same beach again, but with the hope of new love. Her youth returned to her then. She got to hear the words she had always wanted to hear. She had glowed gold and pink and yellow like she did on that first day; swinging on a chain, knocking plastic mannequins into the Nesteen consciousness.

She glowed with happy tears, holding _her_ Doctor's hand, on their final goodbye.

Yes it was safe to say that Rose went happily in the end.

Martha, well she left on her own accord. She was strong enough to know what she wanted. Her beginning with him was exciting and rose coloured; a scornful reminder if anything of her former competition. She had had a hard time travelling with him, but she had kept resilient and hopeful and excepting of his gifts of the universe without the added wanting extra of his attention. But really it made her stronger, strong enough to simply walk away.

Martha Jones had grown through her travels and left a better person for it.

Donna had been an enigma from the beginning until the end. And it was one of those universal cruelties that the Doctor would never stop hating. She had done the impossible, appearing in a wedding gown, shouting and brash, but the Doctor knew it was simply to hide her fear. Like a moth to a red haired ball of fire and life; the Doctor felt himself inexplicitly drawn to her. She was older than his normal companions, and he could see what life had already done to her; worn her down, battered and burnt her and somehow, he could relate to the strange red head.

It hurt a lot more than he cared to mention when she first refused his invitation to travel with him.

Of course, Donna being Donna, broke all the laws of probability again, and found him! She became his best friend. And he loved her that little bit more than he did the others, because Donna was in equal, his constant in time where constants had no place.

Ironic really that she was to become his actual equal at the end. Feeling what he felt, hearing what he heard and seeing what he saw, every second every minute of every day, all that could and should and ever would be.

But like her beginning, her end would be cruel to her and take everything she had gained away. She became a stranger once again. Never to realise the potential she had, never to see how brilliant she was.

Donna Noble forgot; and was destined to live a half fulfilled life, with a sadness she could never account for, with a mother who was mostly cruel to her and a grandfather who loved her; but stop taking her to the hill to watch the stars.

The Doctor knows, even to this day, that if it wasn't for the fact that she dared to burn brighter than the universe itself and earn its wrath, she would never have left. Her photo on his bedside table is monument to that.

River's beginning and end is hard to describe let alone hard to pinpoint. His futures her past, his first her last, and for most of that time, bright River, brilliant River- poor River has to act the stranger. Melody Pond, always forgotten or not known, stolen and lost, it was just unfair. She led a traveller's life and lived it well, but like a ghost, it was hard to tell if she had ever really been there at all.

And now Amelia and Rory Pond are nearing their end and it's hard to say right now how it will go. The Doctor prays selfishly that they won't leave him, but also prays they do, because at least then they live and grow old and continue to be his best. Any other ending would mean ruin for the glorious Ponds and that he _really_ couldn't take. Not after Rose, or Martha, not after River and especially not after Donna. _(Or the many before them he adds on second thoughts)_

No this end, despite him wishing otherwise, is coming. But this time, he vows to get it right.

For them all, all of them ever, every human ever to have set foot on the TARDIS, to die in his name, to fight beside him, he will see to it that the Ponds have an end to make up for all the others.

And as for his own end, well, it has to catch him first.

**Just a tiny oneshot, had to be done, on my mind. Probably rubbish but ah well, please review! All other stories will be updated shortly! :)**

**Frailly 3**


End file.
